Long Lost Love
by Rupiah
Summary: Bella discovered a new TV show while Edward had left. Eclipse/Dr.Who xover. Is better that it sounds. R&R please. Fluff! BxE One-Shot


**A/N: This is actually a real conversation I had in my head. **

**It is kinda based on me. The batteries thing at the end actually happened, but it was S4 finally.**

* * *

"Bella love, lets go to our meadow." Edward leaned in and whispered seductively into my ear. For once I would have to turn him down.

"Sorry Edward, there's something I have to do tonight."

"Well, let me do it at super vampire speed, and then lets go…" he leaned in and his cool breath tickled the loose strands of hair that had floated down my face during the day.

"Well…" Damn! It was hard to consider the pros and cons when he was distracting me. I blushed a deep scarlet and he ginned crookedly. "No." I shook me head. "Bella will not be dazzled tonight. This is too important."

"May I ask what is more important that us?"

"You can ask, but I won't tell." It was quite comical the way his forehead crinkled as he thought about what it could be.

"Bella what could be more important than us? Help me out here." He looked worried. Fine! I would tell him, but I would not be persuaded! Never!

"Its this TV show I've been watching for a while. I love it, and the new season starts today at eight o'clock. In this series, the long lost love comes returns! I can't wait! But not until the end of the series, which really sucks."

"Long lost love?"

"Well yeah, it may be sci-fi, but it still needs some romance! I mean I know you thought I was really romancy, but maybe sometimes I like a good-"

"Bella love, I don't mind you taste in TV, I just thought that this was a bit like our relationship."

"Hey…your right! Boy meets girl, boy changes girls view on life, wait! You don't time travel!"

"Well, no, I don't."

"Ok well, besides that, boy leaves girl to keep her safe, on the TV however he sends her away-"

"Ok…"

"You have to see it, anyway, girl comes back, girl saves boys life, boy saves girl, everything is just great, then girl gets sucked into a parallel universe…that's not like us at all Edward!"

"I didn't say the entire show was like us! Just the long lost love thing!"

"Well, lets just combine the boy sends girl away with the girl getting sucked into parallel universe, and come up with you leaving?"

"Ok…"

"And then boy gets all upset, girl gets all upset, boy sends hologram into parallel universe (that can be me hearing voices), and then boy finds new companion (that can be me and Jacob), and then new companion experiences life changing experience (werewolf) and leaves boy (Jake leaving me alone in fear of hurting me), and that were the new season picks off!"

"Wow. Only a real obsessed person with nothing better to do could relate that story line with our life Bella."

"Well, I discovered the show when you left, and I was bored!" I said stubbornly crossing my arms and getting off the couch. But Edward had better ideas, and grabbed my waist, pulling me back onto his lap.

"You know what? I think I'll watch this show with you tonight, if that's ok with you."

"Of course! Let me give you a rundown of the basics. Ok, now, the boy is called the Doctor. He is really old (like you) and really smart (like you) and he can do anything (like you)." Wow. Once I got ranting I really couldn't stop. "The Doctors main nemesis's are the Daleks. They are old, hard creatures who glide and try to rule the universe. They have all emotions removed. Oh. My. God. They are totally the Volturi." By this time I was bouncing up and down.

"Bella calm down!"

"Whew! Oh. My. God. And Martha (Jacob person) is so Tanya as well! Except you met Tanya before you met me. I _hate_ Martha now!"

"Right, lets go back to the basics. I'm still confused."

"But we can't! It's starting in two minutes!"

"Ok," Edward got up and zoomed over to the TV to grab the remote. He pushed the power button, and the TV did nothing."

"What?" I was in shock.

"The remote's dead. Do you have any spare batteries?"

"Umm…I'll check!" I raced to the kitchen where I yanked open the drawer where Charlie kept the batteries. "NOO!!!" There were none there! I raced upstairs to my room where I pulled open my desk drawer, grabbed my old Gameboy Advance. I raced back down the stairs while trying to open the battery compartment. I don't think I need to say that I tripped. Its pretty much a given. Edward caught me. That's a given as well.

"Did you find any?"

"Think so, if the stupid batteries would come out!" I started banging the Gameboy against the coffee table.

"Bella, I got it." He gingerly took the gaming device from my hands, and pulled out the batteries. He placed them into the back of the remote, pressed the power button, and then got to the correct channel.

"_and now, the Doctor meets an old friend, in this next episode of Doctor Who."_

Just in time! Yes!!

"Doctor Who? This is the TV show?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I've been following this since 1963!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Although the new theme song sucks."

"I know! This one is too guitarish. I like the old one. It was more techno." The theme song was playing.

"I didn't know it was going again! It stopped airing a while back!"

"Shhh!" I hated to stop his talking, but _he _had walked onto the screen. My second love.

I think I melted.

David Tennant.

* * *

**Review this and you may have a David Tennant sock. :D**

**Because you love me!! Review!!**


End file.
